Family First
by ThatOneWildChild
Summary: Mr.Gold cashes in on the favor Emma owes him and has to figure out a way for Graham to cross the town line as well. Well that's only the beginning of their problems. Rated M for a reason. Smut will come at a later chapter if all goes well.
1. The Favor

" may I please come in?" asks

"Why?" my fiance Graham says in that oh so sexy voice that just makes me melt. I love that  
voice

"It's about the deal and I made." Gold turns slowly to face me."The favor you owe me. I'm cashing in."

I move to the side to allow him to enter the apartment.

As he steps inside he begins talking "You are going to help me find my son. We are going to Manhattan and don't worry the Sheriff and your son are welcome to tag along for the ride. We leave at noon"

Well damn answer all of my questions why don't you. I feel the smirk begin to creep up on to my face. " See you at noon tomorrow."

He turns toward the door and begins to limp out of it."See you then dearie" He says in that creepy voice that makes my skin crawl.

Once he is out of the door I slam it shut and turn toward Graham who is smirking at me.

"Looks like we're going on a road trip." I say as he kisses me deeply.

"Shh." he says as he picks me up and carries me to our room.

Graham nuzzles my neck before he begins to lay small butterfly kisses along my neck and shoulder. He begins to undress himself as I begin to undress my self. As Graham kisses down my body I let out a soft moan and arch my back into him. A strong knock at the door stops us from going any further.

We both scramble to find our clothes and as i finish putting my shirt on the door opens and my father is standing in the door way.

I send him a glare and he just smirks back at me.

"Dinners ready" David says

"Not hungry" I shoot back.

"I'm starved " Graham throws in.


	2. Family Dinner

As Graham and I walk into the dining room I just glare at the back of my father's head. That's the third fucking time this week he has stopped Graham an I from having sex. If he only knew the fact that I Emma Swan have a few tricks up my sleeve. Just you wait father just you wait. He looks up at me with an innocent look. I just smile at him. Graham comes and sits next to me.

"Emma can you please pass the corn?" My mother asks me trying to end the silence that has fallen upon the table. So as a result I pass the corn in silence just to spite her. I figure since they'd missed out on my teenage years why don't I simply give them a taste of what it would have been like.

"So hows work going?" She asks as i begin eating.

I swallow and look up."Well mother I can't get much work done since all I ever what to do is have sex on my desk with my sexy ass fiancé." I state simply.

I look up with a smirk to see my mother wide-eyed and my father looking like he wants to punch something anything at this point.

Graham on the other hand pretends like he didn't hear me a continues eating.

I'm glad Henry's not here because I for one do NOT want to have to explain what sex it. Thats what his father would have been for that's what Graham is for. I still wonder what might have become of Neal for so long I thought maybe one day he will come back and things will be different, but he never came back. After that you know what happened I became a bail-bonds person until Henry came to find me and every thing changed... I met Graham fell in-love and broke a curse or two along the way. I'm grateful for Graham hes the only reason I can remain sane and I still question a times if I truly am sane. I know one thing for sure.

Tonight I'll be showing Graham just how grateful I am.

* * *

I will try to make the chapters longer just know that i will have to update.

To: Remka thank you for being my first person to review


	3. Telling Henry

I sadly do not own Once Upon A Time.

* * *

"Henry can you come in here a moment?" I said as I sat next to Graham on the couch

I hear Henry begin to stumble down the stairs. He soon sits down on the couch.

"Henry we're going on our first family vacation." Graham says

"Graham too?" He says

"Yes Graham too"

"But I thought he couldn't cross the town line...'' Henry says worriedly

"Turns out that since Graham's curse broke before everyone else he isn't curse to stay in down. He can leave as he pleases."I say hoping to ease Henry's unevenness.

"Cool! My first family vacation with my mom and my step-dad!"

"Henry its a vacation but first I have to help find his son." I say

"I'm gonna go pack!'' Henry yells as he begins running up stairs to pack.

I smile at my sons excitement and I look over at Graham who is smiling down at me. I look into his eyes and crash my lips in to him. I have been wet at the thought of doing this to him all night.

I straddle his lap and slide my tongue across his bottom lip. He wraps his arms around my waist and stands up. He breaks away from the kiss and carries me to the bathroom. We really need to get our own place we cant keep having sex in the bathroom.

As I push the door closed behind me. I let out a slight yelp as Graham pushes me up against the door and begins placing small kisses on my neck. KNOCK KNOCK!

"Emma Graham! I know your in there I have to pee OPEN THIS DOOR!" My mother calls for me.

* * *

Sorry its not as long as you guys would have liked


	4. Chapter 4

**I have no more ideas when is comes to this story. Maybe one day I will pick it back up. Till then I have two current stories going The Queen Returns and Henry's Neverland**


End file.
